


First kiss

by mlein80



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus brings Lucien home. Freya doesn't seem to be amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

“Klaus, really? You had to bring him home again?” Freya rolled her eyes when she saw Klaus walk in with Lucien immediately behind him. 

Lucien just laughed at that comment, knowing he had some influence over the eldest Mikaelson, even when she refused to admit it. 

Klaus looked from one to the other, a smirk appearing on his face. “Be good, sister. I have to get him something, and I’d hate to come back here and see him dead.” He walked over to Freya, looking down on her. “Promise?”

Freya sighed, crossing her arms. “That depends on him.”

Lucien stepped towards the two siblings. “Go, Nik. I’ll be fine. I hardly think your sister hates me that much…” He watched Klaus disappear before turning back to Freya. “You secretly like me too much to hurt me, don’t you?” He cocked his head and looked at the woman he did secretly (or not so secretly) like.

“Don’t think you’re worth more than you really are, Lucien. Just because Klaus allows you to follow him around like his lapdog, doesn’t mean I should trust you as well.” She smirked. “But you’re welcome to try to convince me of the opposite…” She could be just as devious as her brothers were. 

Which was probably why Lucien felt attracted to her in the first place.That remark did make him smile. “His lapdog, huh? Why not confidante? I sure hope he trusts me more than you do. Although I don’t think it’s mistrust that makes you want me to stay away from you.” Another step towards her, until the distance that there once was between them was closed. “I think you’re afraid to give in to what you truly want…”, Klaus’ first sired added.

“And what might that be?”, Freya answered, almost breathless, not moving one inch away from Lucien.

“This…”, he answered, placing his hand behind her head, and kissing her.


End file.
